Bloodoath
by Mars-Eclipse
Summary: Haven been born to a strong scourge woman, Islaende is content, until a visit to the prisons where she works. Her life is turned upside down, and must decide what is more important. Her bloodoath, or the feelings of her heart?
1. Prolouge

Behind the dreaded Aldur'thar, the Desolation Gate, deep within the Valley of Fallen Heroes, was a place that none, apart from some of the most powerful scourge, knew about.

Deep under the ground, far enough down that the bombs dropped by the Skybreaker and Orgrim's Hammer couldn't make a shock wave that would reach it. This place, surrounded by ten thick feet of the purest saronite, and full of the most gruesome creations, was a place known as Karalk'Rath, or, in common, The Bloody Prison.

It was here that many scourge milled about, performing their duties or aimlessly wandering the halls. Few of these scourge we actually intelligent, and even fewer could be counted as having been anything apart from undead.

The leader of Karalk'Rath, Soyla the Spirit Shifter, was one of the most beautiful and deadly scourge not known to mankind. Indeed, though she had been alive before the Lich King himself was reawakened, she had been smart at biding her time for a more powerful master.

The rooms of Karalk'Rath were almost all the same. They were all covered in Saronite, with poison and blood stained floors, and rough walls. Some of the rooms had tables upon tables full of potions and incomplete undead. Two of the rooms had cots lining both the walls. The ones underneath these were filled with the more important research, and under these, the prisons were set.

There were close to thirty five rooms or cages, and almost every one was full. Different cages filled the rooms, some made to keep magic users in, some for paladins, or rouges. Abominations, necromancers, and geists wandered the halls.

Karalk'Rath was dangerous, unheard of, and it held some of the most powerful scourge and heroes in it's grasp. If she wiled, Soyla could destroy Azeroth with a sweep of her men. It was only a matter of time before she willed.

I

I

Isleande had lived in Karalk'Rath for as long as she could remember. That was her entire scourge life, when she'd been created by the Mother, Soyla. _Mother…_ Islaende could sense her in the back of her mind, as she could since awakening to the cold world she resided in.

A ghoul went running by her, a screaming Gnome woman tied to him by a simple Saronite chain. Islaende snarled at the woman, making her break into hysterical sobs. "A fool, that one." She murmured to herself.

As she walked across the prison area of her home, she looked up towards the other two floors, and, eventually, the surface. The surface that she'd never seen. OF course she got reports from up there, she'd heard about the Death Knights escaping, the Skybreaker and Orgrim's Hammer being created, about the tournament and the Black Knight and all that.

Islaende smiled at the thought of the Black Knight. Kel'Thuzad had suggested to the Lich King that Mother should recreate him as a human. Mother had refused, meeting with the image of the Father and informing him: _'Anyone weak in life is weak in death. Go ahead and send your pile of bones to recreate that damned cultist. I won't touch him.' _

And recreate the man they did. Only to watch him die at said tournament. Kel'Thuzad continued to bring the Black Knight back to life, each time trying to make him better. Islaende enjoyed watching Mother laugh her head off each time the Black Knight was killed again. _'There is only one reason I'm letting Menethil keep Kel'Thuzad.' _Mother had confided in her one day. _'And that is because he's so damn funny in his own special way.'_

Islaende stopped her thoughts and looked around. Yes, she was in the right prison now. The words: Lara Icna (Prison Thirty Four) were engraved in the ceiling. She rotated her icy gaze around the prisoners. Those who were alive and conscious squeaked in fright. She glared at the other wall of prisoners, and she almost got the same effect. Almost. One of the prisoners glared back. She walked up to his cell.

He was a rouge, she guessed by the leather armor. A night Elf as well. His pale purple skin, long silver hair, and sharp glowing white eyes would have made her swoon if she was human. However, she wasn't.

The rouge laughed, and she leaned towards his cell. "Something funny, rouge?"

He glared up at her and didn't answer.

She raised her hand, and he flinched a ice gripped his heart. "Well?"

"Monster. Foul, undead monstrosity!" He gasped out.

'At least your talking." She answered, releasing the spell. He gasped, and collapsed, coughing up almost frozen blood.

She walked away without a word.

X

Laying on the floor, the Night Elf took a shuddering breath before sitting up and glaring at the spot the Death Knight had inhabited. Letting out a growl, he leaned against the icy, rough saronite of his cage.

X

X

A/N: Woot, test chapter done! Hope you like, Read and Review!

_No beta, willing to accept one._


	2. Chapter One

Islaende was unsurprised when she was called into the most guarded and hard to reach room, Mother's chambers. She could guess what it was about, and so, when she nodded the necromancer messenger away, she began to mentally prepare herself for a very dangerous meeting.

Mother was a powerful woman, most likely more powerful then Father himself. Because of this, she and Father always got into squabbles, usually Father saying she had no right to stand up to him, and Mother pointing out that she could incinerate him in a blink of an eye.

Doubting that today would be much different, Islaende entered Mother's chambers. They were much different from all the other rooms. Beautiful, with a high ceiling and very spacious. Blue and gold made up the colors, Arthas having raided merchants for Mother to decorate how she wished.

_A happy Mother is a good Mother. _Islaende thought. Lounging on her circular bed, Mother's lips quirked up as Islaende entered the room. "Daughter."

Islaende dropped, bowing before Mother at the foot of her bed. "Queen Mother."

Mother stroked Islaende's hair for a few moments before turning to the blank wall in front of her. "Let us see was Father has to say."

The image of Father appeared, large and dangerous. He glowered down at Mother, who smiled back. "Utagarde Keep and Utagarde Pinnacle have fallen." He said angrily.

"Really?" She continued smiling, obviously entertained.

"YES, REALLY!" Father roared. "Those damned Alliance and Horde _heroes_" - He sneered the word 'heroes'- "have taken over the home of my Vykrul!"

"Well, that's a problem." Mother answered mildly.

Father roared. Islaende blinked at the image. "Now they are demanding a new keep, something that I do not have the time for! And they want to bring their kings back from the dead!"

"Hmmm." She answered. "Bring me their best warriors, I will test them and use them as I see fit."

Islaende would have smiled, had she not been emotionless.

"And what of the others?"

"More warriors for you, of course. Menethil, maybe you can get one to replace the Black Knight."

He glowered at her. "You'll never give up on that one, will you?"

Mother smiled cheekily.

He was silent for a moment. "You are continuously getting on my nerves, Shifter."

She nodded. "I'd expect as much, darling."

He vanished with a huff.

Turning to Islaende, she said calmly, "I rather enjoy making him act human. Daughter, go to the prisons. Check of your brother, will you not? I'm worried that he's trying to scare of the more important guests to death."

"Mother." Islaende answered, bowing deeply and leaving for the prisons.

I

I

"Hello, Islaende. Long days of torture."

"And the same to you." She answered quietly, looking at the orc in front of her emotionlessly.

After a while, he looked up at her, a roguish grin on his face. "Come and see this, Isla. You'll be amazed."

Stepped up beside her 'brother,' Islaende stared into the prison cell he was working on. 'Another Night Elf?"

"Yeah. But this one-" He tapped the cell bars, making the blue haired female hiss and curl into a ball. "-Is heavily pregnant."

Apparently, the look on her face was enough, because he laughed uncontrollably, grinning. "Soyla order her to be tortured to death tomorrow."

"Why?" Islaende regretted the question as soon as she'd said it - Mar stared at her with a look of suspicion and a bit of horror.

"Because she said so. Islaende, I don't know why, nor do I care. Mother asked."

"Of course." Islaende quietly agreed. "Mother asked." Turning, her gaze fell upon the frightened, yet still courageous Night Elf before she stiffly walked away, almost running out of the prison.

_What's wrong with me? _She wondered. Irritably blocking Mother as best as she could from her mind, Islaende sank against the wall heading to her quarters, and dug her nails into the saronite floor.

"Gods." She murmured. "I must be going insane."

Insane or not, she still felt a strange twinge of emotion for the Night Elf woman. The pregnant woman. Sighing heavily, Islaende stood and stalked down the halls, pretending she was completely fine until she reached her own quarters. There, she collapsed onto the iron bed, and sank into meditation.

II

II

When she awoke, Islaende knew it was the middle of the night. She looked around blearily, before everything came into focus. She waited expectantly for Mother's voice to come through, to ask what was wrong. A thrill of fear filled her when no voice came. She couldn't feel mother at all.

'_Get up…. Damn you to the abyss, Islaende, get your ass up!'_

Jumping, the death knight calmed herself for a few moments, then asked the faint voice, '_Who are you?'_

'_You….save….Vaniva….child.'_

Growling in frustration, she reached for the voice as best as she could. '_Dammit, who the hell is Vaniva? And I'm not sa-'_

'_Pregnant…' _The voice faded away completely. But it'd made it's point.

"Only that Night Elf if pregnant." Islaende murmured. Standing up abruptly, she walked across the room, still dressed in her armor. Gripping a few of her weapons, she smiled slightly. This would be fun.

X

X

A/N: No beta, still! ^^

Chapter two is done, few updates will arrive, as I'm writing a novel in the month of November : /

Trying to update all my stories before November, though. R&R!


End file.
